<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Training- Negotiation by Archangel_dare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946403">Training- Negotiation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_dare/pseuds/Archangel_dare'>Archangel_dare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Konoha's Sexual Training Program [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>16 as Adult, 16 as Age of Consent, Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Fingerfucking, Free Use Kink, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_dare/pseuds/Archangel_dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before a stress relief partnership can begin, taichou need to negotiate with kunoichi to establish boundaries and limits on their interactions. During a kunoichi's first negotiation, their sensei sit in to make sure each kunoichi feels comfortable discussing her desires and limits. Itachi's quite eager to begin negotiations with Sakura, and if all goes well, he's not averse to sharing with Kakashi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Konoha's Sexual Training Program [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Naruto: The Stress Relief Chronicles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Training- Negotiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While this work is in the collection, Naruto: The Stress Relief Chronicles, it is my own universe and not at all connected to the works of other writers. The only thing in common is the Free Use Kink, where shinobi are free to use consenting kunoichi for stress relief, and kunoichi are able to enjoy being used without stigma.</p>
<p>This is Part 6 of my Konoha’s Sexual Training Program series.</p>
<p>There is no underage warning for this series since in this universe, Konoha’s age of consent and adulthood is 16.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura stood outside the door to the training room and took a deep breath. Her pulse was racing. She could feel her blood rushing hot through her veins, warming her entire body as she looked at the green barrier before her. She could feel his chakra signature on the other side, cool but oddly inviting. It ebbed and flowed around the door, searching out her signature, then retreating, almost beckoning. He was deliberately letting her feel him, deliberately telling her that he was waiting for her to make her move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The occasion felt momentous: her first negotiation, and with an ANBU captain no less. Kakashi-sensei had taught her some of the basics—an initial inquiry, a negotiation meeting to set boundaries, the right to refuse if a satisfactory negotiation could not be reached—but she hadn’t actually thought of herself in that situation. It had seemed abstract, almost textbook like in its existence. She was good at textbook memorization, but here she was now, needing her perfect memory to put each of Kakashi-sensei’s lessons to the test.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura pushed out her own chakra to search the room for occupants. She didn’t feel Kakashi-sensei’s chakra, not that she was surprised; he would never be on time for anything. No. All she felt was the solid chakra of Uchiha Itachi waiting for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura took another deep breath and pushed the door open, taking a confident step into the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi sat comfortably in the chair provided, meditating until he’d felt Sakura’s chakra nearing the door. He’d felt her caution, but also the undercurrent of excitement, and hadn’t moved closer to the door to give her space to make her decision. The first negotiations weren’t easy for a kunoichi; they were often so used to their sensei after years of building their professional relationship that they weren’t sure how to assert their own desires with someone they were not as familiar with. That was why sensei always sat in on the first negotiations to make kunoichi felt comfortable enough to voice their stipulations. But of course, Kakashi was late. No doubt that added to the caution Itachi had felt in her chakra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d been standing at the door for nearly twenty minutes, her chakra manifesting itself as a physical clue to her emotions. She was searching for Kakashi’s chakra but she was also testing his signature. Her chakra probed against his as if she was testing his own resolve. Itachi had let his chakra meet hers at intervals, but he did not push too far. His chakra was strong, and he didn’t want its strength to frighten her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Sakura spent her time assessing him before opening the door, Itachi had spent his time contemplating how he would approach their negotiations. He’d never negotiated with a shy kunoichi before; as a clan heir, he’d always come into contact with people who knew their endgame and were willing to do anything to achieve it, and he also knew that a shy personality would not fit well with his boisterous cousin’s personality, nor his own decisive desires. Yuna, the first kunoichi he’d ever negotiated with, had been confident from the moment she’d barged into the room.  Sakura had that same certainty in herself; he’d witnessed it in the way she constantly corralled his little brother and Naruto-kun. That was why he’d inquired about her in the first place. Now he only needed to figure out how to coax that out of her here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door opened swiftly, and Sakura stepped through: her shoulders arched back, head held high, and her green eyes blazed with a clear determination. She looked towards the bed then turned, shocked not to see him sitting on it. She looked at him with her eyebrow raised, then back to the bed, and finally back to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did not wish to seem too forward,” Itachi smirked, gaining pleasure from the way her cheeks lit up with a healthy blush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Itachi-san, I—” She started, but he shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I rather prefer clear intention; it makes the process smoother.” He gestured towards the bed, giving her an area to sit where he wouldn’t be directly in her space. Upon promotion, taichou were taught the finer skills of negotiation, especially the use of space, presence, and chakra, to direct a target towards their desired outcome. For Sakura, Itachi wanted her to feel safe, certain, and that meant giving her the space she needed to take control and feel confident in her decision making. He let his chakra flow through the room, but he kept it even, not suffocating the entire space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura walked to the bed and sat on the edge. She took in his presence, the practiced yet effortless way he sat and the assuredness woven into his expression and chakra. Itachi was in his element, and Sakura cataloged him with familiarity and new interest. She’d been around him plenty of times as Sasuke’s teammate, but she’d never been around him with the explicit understanding that if their negotiations went positively, she would sign a contract as the kunoichi his squad would come to for relief from their strenuous missions. This shift in their relationship needed to be handled with caution, as to not ruin their current standing, but Sakura would be lying if she said she’d never joined in the conversations when Ino and Tenten fantasized about the Uchiha heir’s prowess off the battlefield.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you don’t mind me asking, Itachi-san, why is your team in need of a kunoichi? Kakashi-sensei said your ANBU team was the most elite and that you handle some of the most dangerous missions. Why don’t you already have an agreement with a kunoichi?” On top of her curiosity about their lack of a kunoichi, Sakura also wondered why his team wouldn’t look for a kunoichi with much more experience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi nodded, acknowledging that he had heard her question. It was a good one. His team hadn’t had a regular agreement with a kunoichi for a while; they typically asked one of the ANBU kunoichi that they’d worked with before or handled their desires with each other or by themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have had agreements with kunoichi in the past; some have been assigned to other ANBU teams or have retired from ANBU for various reasons. With our mission assignments, I had yet to have the time for a thorough negotiation with a kunoichi for an exclusive deal with my team. Now that I have the time, it would be better for my team to have a single kunoichi to go to when we are in need of relief.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, but it wasn’t the full truth that had necessitated swift negotiations with a kunoichi. He wasn’t at liberty to share his full reasoning, to put Neji and Shisui at risk, but this was the most she could know without officially being a part of his ANBU team.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That makes sense, but then, why a newly trained kunoichi and not one who was more experienced? Certainly, your team’s reputation would make you highly sought after by plenty of kunoichi.” Itachi’s team was made up of 3 prodigies with visual prowess, rare for any ANBU team. Itachi and Shisui were geniuses of the Uchiha clan, and Neji Hyūga was not only a prodigy of the Hyūga clan but was rumored to have the strongest Byakugan of anyone for at least a century. Their unparalleled prowess was why they were given the hardest missions—the missions that couldn’t fail if Konoha was to remain safe and prosperous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi smiled at her, and Sakura felt her stomach tighten; he really was handsome. It was no wonder so many had a crush on him or would do anything to spend the night in his bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Both Shisui and I prefer kunoichi who are not shy about their own pleasure, and we enjoy giving pleasure as surely as we do receiving it.”  Itachi’s sharp eyes met her own with a dark and illusive promise. Sakura felt her breath come a bit heavier as she thought about what that promise would entail, how he wanted to be pleasured—how he wanted to pleasure her. “My brother desired you enough to risk his position in the jōnin exams. Shisui and I watched you with Kakashi-senpai; you were confident even with so many eyes watching you. You seemed to enjoy that attention. All of this added to our…curiosity.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air in the room felt thick and heavy. Itachi had heard of the way Sasuke had taken her in her office. He had witnessed her on her knees before Kakashi-sensei. He had watched Kakashi-sensei pleasure her. And all of this made him want her for himself and his team. Sakura bit her lip and felt a familiar throbbing between her legs. She shifted her thighs together to relieve some of the sweet ache generated there and watched Itachi’s eyes trace over her body, coming to rest at the junction beneath her skirt. Her nipples tingled and ached for him to roll them between his strong fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mind was almost too delayed by the awakening pleasure to fully focus on what he said: he and Shisui desired a kunoichi who clearly discussed her desires. Nothing about Neji. Before Sakura could ask, the door opened again to reveal her perpetually tardy sensei walking in with a copy of <em>Icha Icha </em>brandished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh good, you’re here,” Kakashi glanced up from the edge of his book as he settled against the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course we’re here Kakashi-sensei. We know how to arrive on time.” Sakura crossed her arms and glared at her sensei.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Sakura-chan, you know how it is when one is lost on the road of life—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, sure, Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura rolled her eyes good naturedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now that you’ve arrived, Kakashi-senpai, we can get started. Sakura-san, we’ll begin negotiations now.” Itachi turned from Kakashi to give Sakura his undivided attention. She felt the heat return to her body from the strength of his gaze on her. She nodded, waiting for his next move. Itachi stood from the chair and walked towards her with all the grace of a sleek cat hunting down its prey. His midnight eyes stayed firmly locked on hers. Once he reached the bed, he looked at her expectantly, but made no further move. Silence passed between them for a heartbeat then two until Sakura raised her brow in confusion. Itachi smirked and gestured at the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May I?” The amusement was clear in his voice. Sakura’s face heated up as she inwardly cursed herself for letting him fluster her so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, Itachi-san,” she shifted over to allow his room on the bed. Itachi tsked at her and sat regally as if their situation was completely normal…well, maybe it was to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are in an official compacity now, Sakura-san. You’ll address me as taichou to insure we remain professional,” Itachi corrected her gently. Sakura nodded her head. Right, professional, that would be good for her to remember, or at least try to remember when Itachi looked at her like he would devour her any minute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Kakashi to take the vacated seat and pull out a scroll. He watched them closely, <em>Icha Icha</em> firmly stashed in the pocket of his jōnin pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since this is you first negotiation, Kakashi-senpai will record our outcome, documenting our limits and conditions. As you become more experienced in negotiations, you and your taichou will create clones to document the exchange and your sensei will no longer attend such meetings. If our terms are agreeable, the scroll will serve as legal record of our arrangement and of my right to be pleasured first by you as your taichou.” Itachi paused, letting the explanation wash over her. Then he gazed back at Kakashi and added with a smirk, “of course, I am always amendable to sharing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura glanced up to her sensei and saw the familiar heat in his dark grey eyes. Images flashed in her mind of herself, spit-roasted between the two elite shinobi, taking their thick cocks into her body, and she knew by the quirk of his lips that Kakashi could smell her wetness dampening her panties.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi met Kakashi’s eyes and nodded. It was time to begin. Itachi shifted himself behind Sakura so that her legs were enclosed by his. His chest was pressed solidly against her back and Sakura could feel his lips against the shell of her ear. He was so close that she could feel his warmth, characteristic of all Uchiha, seeping into her, coaxing her body to relax. He smelled of fire and the woods, similar to Sasuke; she wondered if every Uchiha smelled like the element they controlled so well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fabric of Itachi’s shirt brushed against her back with each breath he took. The hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention, and the nerve endings in her butt and thighs tingled. Her body was hyperaware of his every movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you aware of any ways you do not like to be touched?” His voice reverberated through her body, the sound waves dancing through her sensitive nerves. Her nipples strained against her top, seeking relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not,” she shook her head. “Not yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi nodded to Kakashi, who wrote down <em>Reserved</em> in their scroll. As Sakura gained more familiarity with herself, she could update the scroll to reflect her preferences. This would protect both her and her teammates, making sure that her teammates did not knowingly violate her boundaries, while also telling them to proceed with a measure of caution as she explored those boundaries with them. Recording boundaries was as much about keeping kunoichi, and any male shinobi who chose to fill a kunoichi’s role, safe as it was about holding taichou responsible for their teams and building trust between comrades. Without such clear boundaries and protections, their system would never work. Itachi knew immediately how to proceed with Sakura, and if, ‘<em>when</em>’ he hoped, the time came for her to service his team, he knew that Shisui and Neji would have no issues proceeding in this way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura felt Itachi’s warm hand brush through her hair, sweeping it to the side to give him access to her neck. She stayed still but could feel herself leaning back towards him. His lips just barely grazed against the shell of her ear, and she hoped in vain that he didn’t feel the shiver run through her body. The feel of his lips forming into a smirk told her that he had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May I kiss your neck, Sakura-san?” His deep voice traveled through her. Sakura bit her lip and tried not to squirm between his legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yes,” her voice came out a little shaky. Sakura swallowed and gave him a firmer agreement. “Yes, Taichou.” Sakura gripped the edge of the bed as Itachi’s warm lips descended on her neck. He started at the junction of her jaw and neck, pressing firm, sweet kisses down the slim column. He latched onto the corded artery and sucked the skin, tracing his tongue in a wicked circle between his lips, then let go and moved lower. Sakura’s head lulled to the side, giving him even better access. His hot breath washed over the damp patches he was leaving, giving her goosebumps. Sakura bit her lip and whimpered at the sensation of Itachi Uchiha kissing her neck. He reached her collar bone and licked the divot of the bone, his tongue moving across her skin like a hot lash, branding her with his desire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May I touch your breasts, Sakura-san,” Itachi whispered against her hot skin. She wanted nothing more than his hands on her, and her nipples ached again with the suggestion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Taichou,” she answered near immediately. His lips spread over her skin in an amused smile, but she couldn’t seem to care. She was too focused on the wait for his hands to touch her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi released her hair and skimmed one hand down her throat to the curve of her breast, while the other grazed up her side to the under curve of her pert mounds. He cupped them, fully engulfing her in the warmth of his palms. Sakura hissed as he squeezed her breasts, giving some relief to the ache of her nipples but spurring a throb deep in her cunt. Itachi pinched each nipple and rolled them delicately between his fingers, pulling every once in a while to send sparks down to her core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Open your eyes,” he whispered, and she hadn’t even realized she closed them. Sakura’s eyes opened and caught Kakashi-sensei’s immediately. His hand tightened around the brush he was using to record her every assertion. She let her gaze fall to his legs, and saw his erection forming beneath his pants. Never taking his eyes off her, Kakashi slowly moved his hands to his pants, and shifted his thickening cock. Sakura’s cunt clenched at the sight and more of her slick juice slipped out of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He desires to have you again,” Itachi’s voice filled her ear, with a harder, less refined edge. “And I desire to have you as he has had you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura moaned; hearing that one of the most beautiful shinobi she’d ever met wanted her at the same time her sensei watched her was something she hadn’t even thought to dream about. Subconsciously, she began to rock her hips, pressing her chest forward into Itachi’s massaging hands. Itachi licked a stripe up her neck and squeezed her breasts in time with the rhythm her hips set. She was so responsive; they had barely begun and yet her body was already quivering from his attention. He had known he’d made the right choice when she walked in the room, but feeling her move now had given him even more confirmation of her perfection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi moved one hand from her breasts and let it slip down her stomach to the bikini line of her shorts. He traced where her leg and hip met then slipped his finger just under the hem of her shorts, tracing that line as well. Itachi aimed to bring out the sensation with feather light touches, but he was careful not to move further in. He wanted her eager to give him her permission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi moved his had to her mound, feeling her ass cheeks clench tightly. Sakura gripped the sheets of the bed, certain she was going to rip them if Itachi didn’t move faster. Her nerves were coiling tightly, eager for an orgasm, but Itachi seemed to be doing everything in his power to prevent a swift end to her arousal. She didn’t know whether she hated him or loved him for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May I touch you here?” Itachi ran a finger up her clothed slit, then traced the clear outline of her engorged clit. She nearly came right there at even the slightest touch. Sakura bit her lip and nodded, but Itachi didn’t move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Words, Sakura-san. Writing down non-verbal cues would make our negotiation scroll quite tedious,” Itachi smirked against her skin, full well knowing that the pleasure building in her body was making words a chore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, Taichou.” Sakura just needed something, anything more than the torturous roll of her nipple between his finger and the barely-there-touch over her shorts. She felt Itachi’s length jump at her back at the neediness in her voice and catalogued his reaction for future use. She could tell that he was thick and long by the prominent bulge pressed to her back, and her thighs nearly trembled thinking of all of his girth pressing into her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi slipped a single finger over her slit and circled her clit. Even through her shorts and panties, he could tell that she was wet, slippery, ready. He could smell her and knew that Kakashi had to be drowning in the scent of her arousal permeating the room. But Itachi wasn’t going to end this so quickly; he wanted to draw this out, to see if pushed far enough, would she make demands of her taichou. He had to mentally remind himself of his plan, resisting the urge to grind into her to relieve his own ache. He ran his finger up her slit again, this time pressing into her clit to feel it throb beneath his finger. Sakura grasped his forearm and leaned forward a bit, her chest panting into his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is a taichou’s job to protect you,” Itachi whispered huskily in her ear as he traced another circle around her clit. “I am to make sure that you are satisfied, that you are touched how you desire to be.” He pressed his finger lightly into her slit, splitting her soaked lips around his finger. “I am to make sure my subordinates follow your wishes as diligently as I make sure that you follow ours. Do you understand, Sakura-san?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Yes, Itachi-taichou,” Sakura’s voice was in shambles. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to focus on anything but the delicious sensations he was giving her, and just through her clothes! How could she last when he was touching her beneath them?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi wet his lips as he watched Itachi strum Sakura’s taunt body. She rocked against him as needy and desperate as she had always been for pleasure. He shifted in his seat, trying to relieve his own throbbing erection that wasn’t helped by the delicious scent of Sakura’s arousal filling the room. By now, he was trained like a Pavlovian dog to respond to her. He scented her, and his cock was ready. He heard her moan and his balls ached. He saw her face contorted in pleasure and his mouth watered. For some reason he couldn’t explain, his desire had become tied to hers. Some dark instinct told him to mount her, to claim her as his own, but if she agreed to this negotiation, she would give Itachi the first right to her. Kakashi mentally shook his head and focused on the enticing sight before him and what Sakura was agreeing to next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May I touch you beneath your clothes, Sakura-san?” Itachi asked in the same polite way he had been asking all along, but there was an underlying amusement, bordering on arrogance in his tone. He knew that she was quivering for more, that the ache between her thighs was becoming unbearable under his ministrations. He pressed his finger into her, a promise of what she would receive if she said yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Sakura moaned, breathless. She didn’t think she could last much longer, but she needed to feel Itachi’s skin against hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Address me correctly,” He ordered darkly, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. The discipline in his voice sent an electric shot down her spine; that hint of danger for her lapse in decorum only added to her arousal. Somewhere her mind whispered that she wanted to see Itachi angry, wanted to see him lose a bit of his famed control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Itachi-taichou.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” The darkness lingered in his voice. Itachi rewarded her correction by pulling her shorts and her panties up, shifting the fabric tight against her clit and in between her lips. Sakura moaned loudly at the faint almost burn that hurt so good. She rocked her hips, fucking her clit against the bunched fabric.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Taichou,” She whined, gripping his wrist for purchase. Itachi moved her shorts and panties to the side, exposing her to the warm air of the room growing humid from the sweat gathered on their bodies. He shifted his other hand to massage her breast beneath her shirt and then plunged two fingers into her dripping hole. Sakura tossed her head back against his chest, screaming in pleasure at finally having something inside of her. Itachi gave her no time to rest and worked his fingers in and out, creating a sloppy sound that reverberated throughout the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stars twinkled behind her eyelids as Itachi worked her body masterfully. He twisted his wrist to bend his fingers in a “come hither” motion and stroked the most sensitive area of her upper walls. Her pussy clenched around his fingers, drawing them further in and providing friction for each time he moved out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Itachi—Itachi-taichou! Uhh,” Sakura moaned against the sweet onslaught. Itachi moved the hand that cupped one of her breasts down to her clit and began to circle it firmly, adding to the delicious waves of pleasure washing over her. At this rate, she’d finish before even giving Itachi any pleasure, but it was so good, too good; her mind was reeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell Kakashi-senpai what I’m doing to you. You know how he likes to hear you,” Itachi commanded, a slight pant in his voice. Sakura opened her eyes to see Kakashi sitting, cock in hand, watching her like a hawk. He stroked his cock leisurely, tugging the shaft up, circling his palm around the head, squeezing, then gliding back down. Sakura’s mind flashed back to the way he had watched Sasuke take her, the way he hadn’t turned away. She saw that same hunger in his eyes now with the eldest Uchiha playing with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kakashi-sensei. Itachi-taichou is, uhh, he’s fingering my pussy.” Sakura felt heat rising in her body. Somehow, describing the act brought her even more pleasure; she was sure it was becoming a kink of hers too now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell Kakashi-senpai how good it feels.” Itachi traced his tongue over her racing pulse, feeling the life thriving just beneath her skin. Sakura moaned and felt her inner muscles clench harder; the tell-tale sign of her impending orgasm tightened deep in her belly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It feels good, Sensei. It feels good how Itachi-taichou is fingering me,” Sakura kept her eyes on Kakashi-sensei. She wanted to see how infatuated with her he was, how he barely blinked in order to take in every second of her pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura rocked her hips with Itachi’s fingers surging in and out of her. She couldn’t stop the instinct that told her to fuck herself on his fingers, to make herself cum on his long, graceful appendages. Her pussy was starting its rhythmic clenching, starting its vice grip on his fingers. Her breath came in shallow puffs. Her body screamed at her to cum even as her mind told her not to give in before she had made her prospective taichou cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re doing well, Sakura, but remember this is also your turn to express what you like. What do you want Itachi to do to you next?” Kakashi caught Itachi’s eyes for a brief second, and the younger shinobi nodded, pulling his fingers slowly from her slippery cunt and clit. Itachi shifted the full-grown bulge in his pants, then let his hands rest at his side. Sakura’s chest heaved with effort to draw breath in her lungs and calm her down from her almost-orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is right, Sakura-san. What would you like my teammates and I to do to you?” Itachi’s deep voice singed her fraying nerves. She was sure that he could read the active ninja directory and make her cum with the sinful way each syllable rolled of his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My ass, Taichou.” Sakura said immediately. “I want you in my ass.” It had been weeks since she’d had anything larger than her finger in her ass. The tight ring quivered just at the thought of Itachi’s meat pushing inside her. She could feel his stiffness against her back and wanted to feel all of it breech her asshole inch by delicious inch. She wanted to feel the unique burn of him spearing her apart, forcing himself into her again and again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi’s eyes widened. Had Kakashi really prepared her for this already? Could she really take a full cock into her? That Sakura would ask for a cock to fill her there…Itachi’s cock twitched beneath his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No one else has had her there,” Kakashi smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Taichou,” Sakura growled impatiently, her vibrant green eyes flashing at him. “Are you going to fuck my ass, or is this a redline?” She tilted her head towards the scroll. Itachi held his hands up innocently and smiled down at her. If she wanted her ass taken, he would gladly oblige her; he hadn’t taken one since Neji and Shisui were... and Izumi wasn’t quite keen on ass play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi shifted back onto the bed, allowing Sakura to stand up and turn around. She stripped herself out of her clothing quickly, eagerly, and stood before him unabashed at her nudity. Itachi took in the slight curve of her body, the pink tips of her nipples only a shade or so darker from the wispy curls on her mound. No doubt, she was beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor in a heap, uncharacteristic for him. Kakashi smirked at his eagerness, so impatient that his usual care was absent. Itachi ignored the older man’s taunting and slid his pants and underwear down, finally releasing his throbbing cock to the heated air of the room. His cock bobbed up against his stomach, then settled, proudly revealing its light purplish head dripping with pre-cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura smiled at Itachi, then climbed onto the bed. He gently grabbed her arm as a brace so she could swing her leg over his lap and settle herself over him. She placed her hands on his slim shoulders, feeling the powerful muscles tense and ripple under his skin. Itachi’s body was a dancer’s body, more lithe than Kakashi’s muscular build, yet it was still a deadly honed weapon ready to protect his village. Sakura ran her hands over his shoulder muscles and down his arms, taking in every cut of his muscles and the faint scars on his arms. Itachi rested his hands on her hips, steadying her and allowing her delicate but strong hands to move over his chest and down his stomach. His eyes watched hers, watched her catalogue his body with a medic’s precision and fascination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew his body was an anomaly for a shinobi as elite as he was. While other shinobi’s bodies were littered with scars, his remained relatively flawless, with only a few to even denote that he was a shinobi at all. His Sharingan had allowed him to avoid many physical altercations and when physicality could not be avoided, his eyes allowed him to see his opponent’s moves before they even made the decision to move. He would not deny that seeing Sakura’s interest in his body made his chest puff out in pride. Then, a shift in her sparkling jade eyes bespoke mischief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura smirked up to him and traced her hands slowly down his chest, over the hard lines of his abdomen and the resting at the trail of course hair leading towards his dripping cock. Sakura leaned towards him, placing her lips to his ear. If he were a weaker shinobi, he would have shivered at the scent and feel of her so close. But as he had been trained, he held his body stiff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like me to touch you lower, Itachi-taichou?” Her words came in a feigned breathlessness, but his body reacted anyway. Sakura smirked wider as his cock twitched against her wrist, leaving a sticky trail of his pre-cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura kept her eyes on his as she left her nails skim down his lower abdomen. She traced around the sensitive skin of his cock, careful to let the soft skin of her wrist brush against his smooth head. She heard the sharp intake of his breathing, despite how quiet he tried to keep it, bringing a bright smile to her lips. Sakura gripped his shaft firmly, running her hand up and down the warm rod, spreading his pre-cum in a thin coat over his length.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi breathed through the feel of her hands on him, the smoothness of her palms with the odd callous from her training, the warmth of them wrapped around his cock. His muscles quivered at as she worked him up and down, her silky hair brushing against his cheek, the tips of her nipples nearly pressed against his chest. Itachi wrapped one hand around her waist and moved the other down to his cock, shifting Sakura so that she had to grab back onto his shoulders for leverage. He leaned her forward and rubbed the head of his cock through the slick juices at her lips, coating himself in her. Sakura’s nether lips fluttered against him, anticipating the intrusion, but he wouldn’t penetrate her there this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Taichou,” Sakura looked into his midnight eyes sternly. He smirked at her impatience and move the head of his cock from her clit, through her slick lips and finally to her puckered asshole. Sakura arched her back, pressing her ass up and her chest into his to give him the best angle. Itachi held her and pressed the head into her ass gently. Sakura took deep breaths, letting her body relax before she started to lower herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi groaned low in his chest at the feeling of Sakura’s tight hole opening slowly around him. Her ring of muscle was resistant at first, but he waited, allowing her to adjust to the slick knob spreading her open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Taichou,” Sakura let out a needy whine. She loved the stretch, the burn, the pull. Suddenly, his cockhead breached her asshole and they moaned loudly together. Sakura arched her back to accept more and Itachi lifted his hips, pulling her further onto his thickness. Sakura dropped her head to his shoulder and lifted herself off of him. Itachi gripped her hips tightly and surged into her, earning a hot moan in his ear. Sakura lifted off of him again, using her powerful thighs to steady herself for another thrust. This time, she dropped herself onto him, able to take his cock all the way into her body until he bottomed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready?” Itachi’s lips brushed against her jaw. Sakura nodded immediately, ready to be used and filled. Itachi pulled her up and then slammed her back down to meet his hips. Sakura had no time to catch her breath as Itachi-taichou again used her hips for leverage. Sakura tilted her hips back and gripped his thighs with her knees, balancing on the bed as she fucked herself on his thick rod. Itachi-taichou’s length felt perfect pushing inside her—thick, long, warm. Every inch of him brushed against her sensitive muscles. Her clit scrapped against his pelvic bone, sending tingles running through her body. Sakura rode him, using his shoulders for leverage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their bodies slapped together, his sweaty thighs meeting ass. With each thrust, Sakura’s ass cheeks clapped together around his dick. Her breasts bounced as she rode him quickly, rolling her hips in smooth circles. Sakura squeezed her inner muscles as she lifted off of him and releasing her muscles as she moved down to envelop him. Itachi’s lips latched onto her nipples to suckle them in time with each of her movements; his tongue lashed over her nipples in rhythmic circles. Sakura tossed her head back, sending her short locks to swish over her skin and muscles; each swing of her hair against her body helping to heighten the sensitivity of her nerves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi rolled his hips with Sakura, meeting her every bounce and making sure that his cockhead brushed every part inside her. He moved his hands around her waist, down to her ass, and gripped fistfuls of her ass cheeks. He spread her cheeks apart, stretching her tight ring with a delicious burn then released them and brought his hand down heavy with a satisfying smack. Sakura moaned at the heat rising from her skin as he gave her ass another firm slap, sending her ass cheeks rippling and bouncing against each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Again, Taichou,” She begged in panting breaths.  Itachi released her nipples from his mouth and nipped at her throat, letting his hand fall again to her ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi squeezed his cock and jerked his fist in time with their fucking. Sakura was unhinged riding Itachi, taking all the pleasure he gave her, and Itachi worked his cock into her desperate body. Kakashi could feel his own cock beginning to throb and his inner muscles twitching beneath his skin, but he didn’t want to cum just yet. He needed to see Itachi’s cum bubbling around and out of Sakura’s tight hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi bit his lip feeling Sakura’s nails digging into his shoulder as he dropped her back down on his cock. Her grip would definitely leave bruises in the morning, but he had little care for a few scars from their love-making. He was urge on by the way his name rolled freely from her lips, begging him to fuck her harder, to hold her tighter, to bring her the sweet release they raced towards. He could feel her muscles reaching their limit, all the winding of her body earlier finally coiling too tight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you want to cum, Sakura-san?” Itachi fucked her steadily, ready to deliver on her desire. His breath was nearly stolen when her face lit up with a bright, wicked smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sensei,” she looked over her shoulder tossing the same wicked smile at Kakashi. Her short, silky hair slipped over her shoulder, swinging lightly as she bounced on her possible-taichou’s cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Greedy,” Kakashi shook his head and stood from his observation chair. He really should have taught her better manners, he thought with a smile on his face. Kakashi pulled his pants fully off and tossed his shirt to join their clothing on the ground. Once Kakashi reached the pair on the bed, Itachi ceased his movement and Sakura shifted her hips, pressing her ass back towards him. Itachi gripped her hips tightly to support her weight while she braced her hands against the wall behind him. Kakashi ran his hands up the backs of her sweaty thighs and over the rounded globe of her ass, pinkened still with the imprint of Itachi’s hand. He pulled his mask down to wet his fingers, then traced her pinkish-purple taint, stretched wide with Itachi’s cock curving into her. Sakura shivered at the contrast of his cool spit and her hot body as he traced her taint again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sensei.” Sakura moaned, her thighs beginning to shake from her restraint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, alright. Sheesh, the impatience of the young these days.” He stripped his pants off and crawled on the bed behind her. He positioned himself inside of Itachi’s legs and held his dripping cock up to her tight hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deep breath,” Kakashi whispered into her ear and pushed his thick length inside below Itachi’s. Sakura gripped the wall, pressing cracks into the plaster with her immense strength. She panted out as the tight ring of her muscles stretched to accommodate his considerable girth. The sting was just on the verge of pain, but each breath she took helped her relax. Kakashi gave her the tip, then waited, pushing in only when she breathed out to lighten the strain and work with her sensitive body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re doing well, Sakura-san. Just a little more.” Itachi brushed her sweat-soaked hair from her forehead and trailed his fingers down her cheek. His other hand drew patterns on her back in hopes of distracting her by drawing the sensation elsewhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bend over,” Kakashi whispered sweetly, helping her settle chest to chest with Itachi. Itachi’s arms wrapped around her, and Kakashi supported himself with his arms on either side of the pair. They stayed like that, Itachi with his arms wrapped around Sakura, Sakura with her fists clenching the bedsheets, and Kakashi bracing himself, until they felt Sakura’s breathing mellow. They were in no rush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes, Sakura squeezed her asshole, testing the burn and tightness of two cocks in her hole. The burn was there, but it was lessening with time, growing accustomed to the new sensation. Both Kakashi and Itachi groaned and tightened their own grip, feeling her warm walls and each other’s lengths brushing with each breath and movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ready, Sakura-san,” Itachi’s voice strained ever so slightly, revealing his thin grasp on his own pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sakura nodded. “Taichou, Sensei, fuck me. Now,” She demanded, certain that she was ready. She squeezed her hole again to get them to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi placed a kiss on her shoulder, then pulled out slowly, groaning at the delicious drag of his cock against Sakura’s walls and Itachi’s own cock. He angled his hips and thrusted in, drawing a moan from both Sakura and Itachi below him. He pulled himself back and thrusted in her again, biting his lip at the wicked sensation of feeling Sakura’s ass and Itachi’s cock on his own manhood. Itachi felt Kakashi draw back again and timed his own thrust with his senpai, matching his pace and force inside of Sakura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura dug her nails into the plaster of the wall, certain that she would crumble it entirely. She tossed her head back against Kakashi-sensei’s shoulder, eagerly accepting the double penetration as both men fucked into her from different angles. Her body thrummed feeling two cocks working inside her, fucking her, filling every inch of her body with every inch of theirs. It felt so good she could cry! Being fucked by such elite shinobi, feeling their hands gripping her waist, her nipples, her hair, it was all magnificent. Kakashi-sensei knew her body and Itachi-taichou was quickly learning her desires. She bit her lip as Itachi grabbed her wrists and slowly stroked the sensitive skin, contrasting the fierce thrusting with the gentle swipe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi felt his balls drawing up and breathed through the sensation. He couldn’t cum so early; he had to enjoy her more. He splayed his hand through Sakura’s hair and tilted her head back, exposing her throat to Itachi’s hungry lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura moaned and banged her fist against the wall, fucking herself on the two thick cocks thrusting inside of her. She loved the feeling of being split in half over their meats. Her body was tingling from exhaustion, exertion, and the orgasm she could feel building with every thrust. Her asshole was warming with each stretch, her body pushed back and sucked in, starting to tremble. Her thighs were shaking, and her heart pounded in her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi grabbed onto her breasts, squeezing them with each thrust of his hips inside her. Sakura’s needy moans serenaded their ears. Her voice was raspy as she relayed her pleasure, and Itachi knew that his own voice was just as rough as he bit out her name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi felt his orgasm clawing from his body, ready to release. His cock throbbed wildly against Kakashi’s and he felt Kakashi’s cock starting to pulse in response. Sakura’s body was shaking; no doubt, she was reaching her limit too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Itachi likes to watch his cum dripping down a kunoichi’s chest. Will you let him cum on yours, Sakura?” Kakashi smirked at Itachi while licking the shell of Sakura’s ear. Her face was flushed red as she nodded and dropped her head down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Kakashi-sensei. I’ll let him cum on my chest. But next time, Taichou, I want you to cum inside me.” Sakura panted, pushing against the wall for stability. Itachi’s cock throbbed even harder as he moved his hands from Sakura’s waist to his own shaft. Kakashi pulled her off of Itachi and leaned her back on his thighs, allowing him to keep fucking into her while Itachi stroked his pulsing length, racing towards the orgasm building. His legs shook with the oncoming force and his ab muscles rippled beneath his skin. Itachi worked his cock quickly, tugging and squeezing his manhood. He glanced at Sakura’s face, vibrant eyes flashing, cheeks and chest pink, her hair a mess form Kakashi’s pulling, and was mesmerized by how beautiful she looked, even in her exertion. Sakura stuck her tongue out and licked the pre-cum dripping from his head while fondling his balls with her hand. Her wet tongue wrapped around him, pulling his head into her mouth. Itachi threw his head back with a groan and pulled her off his cock, just in time before a string of white cum splashed high against her chin. Another ribbon shot out at her neck before Itachi could aim at her breasts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another stripe marked her nipples and the cum slowly began to drip from the rosy peaks. Itachi released the rest of his cum on her chest, shot after shot of warm liquid bubbling onto her flawless breasts. He brushed her hair behind her ear and whispered how good she was, taking his cock and now his cum. Sakura moaned as Kakashi’s cock swelled and erupted inside her, filling her asshole with his own hot seed. Kakashi gripped her hips tightly and fucked through his toe-curling orgasm. Sakura clenched her muscles to pull every drop deep inside her; her inner muscles trembled at the effort and began to spasm. Itachi moved his hand through his cum on her chest down to her clit and pressed into her engorged nub with the pads of his fingers. He worked his fingers in circles, pressing her clit into her pelvic bone. Sakura screamed as sparks flew throughout her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cum,” Itachi ordered, staring directly into her eyes. “Cum for Taichou.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura nodded, closing her eyes, and finally let her orgasm overtake her.</p><hr/>
<p>“There’s no question that we’re compatible, Taichou. Will I start working with your team now?” Sakura panted gently, exhausted but satisfied. Her lips pulled into a mischievous smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi smirked at her and pulled his shirt over his head and retied his sweaty hair. He walked to the table and grabbed one of the towels waiting for them. “Since we are in agreement, the scroll needs to be processed first; I’ll send my crow to you with your copy when it’s ready. Then you’ll become the kunoichi for my squadron.” He bent down to the floor and grabbed her skirt, shirt, and breast binding, then walked over to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since I’m not ANBU, I won’t be going on missions with you, right?” He nodded at her question. “So how will that work?”  Sakura smiled to thank him for fetching her clothing for her and accepted the towel gratefully, wiping the sticky mess from her chest. Itachi placed her shirt, bindings, and skirt onto the bed for when she was done cleaning up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will come to you after training sessions and when we get back from missions. I believe my squad will enjoy you, Sakura-san, and that you will enjoy us as well—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Chan” Sakura corrected. Itachi arched his brow, waiting for her explanation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I’ve had your cum dripping down my chest, Taichou. You should call me Sakura-chan now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sakura-chan, you will hear from my crows soon.” Itachi gave her a small smile, nodded to Kakashi, and walked out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>